Client companies often contract with a service provider or other entity for the service provider to provide one or more services to the client company. These services may include software application development and other suitable information technology services. Traditionally, software application developers have addressed client needs by implementing unique solutions for different clients, even where such client needs call for certain common services across multiple clients (or across multiple divisions within a single client). For example, software application developers typically create vendor-specific and/or platform-specific solutions for each client. Often, interfaces between the computer system and vendor-specific and platform-specific solutions are hard-coded and difficult to modify once implemented. Furthermore, developing vendor-specific and platform-specific solutions for each client may be time consuming and usually results in greater costs to the client.